The Island
by Kewlgirl1213
Summary: Annabelle Claire and her boyfriend have been stranded on the island, but her story is quite a bit different then Jack and Kate's story. Will they survive the Island's challenges, or will it be to much for them and their companions? ** sorry, I suck at summaries! Its my first story, so sorry for any mistakes! Please R&R!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fan fiction! Now, this is my very first story that I have put on here, so please be nice! While I am open to positive reviews, please do not leave any reviews down grading my work. It will only make me feel bad and not update or anything. So do leave reviews that can improve my work! Enjoy! **

* * *

Now I will get straight to the point. My story is not going to be like all the others. "Oh, I'm on a deserted island. My boat/plane crashed. What do I do?!" No those are boring. But then again, thanks to them, I know how to write, relive, and tell my story. Of being on a deserted island, of my boat sinking, and knowing what to do.

My name is Annabelle Claire. I'm 23 years old. I am an architect. I was on a boat going from Chile to Australia, that has been my home for five years now. A cruise, I guess you could call it. I was in Chile visiting my brother, who is a marine biologist. I was there for five weeks. Enjoying my brother and his home, he thought I needed a longer break, so he paid for an all inclusive cruise ship to take me home. On the ship, I found an old friend. A Spaniard friend from college. His name was Xavier Santos. We spent every minute on the ship together. Eventually, over the two week cruise, we became a couple.

Like I said before, my story isn't normal. Maybe a little boring, but not normal. Most people end up on islands by a big storm or something of the sort. Not me. Before it had completely sunk, the pilot (who was also a close friend,) told me that he thought the ship was hit by a whale or shark. The animal ripped a hole in the ship. Unfortunately, the captain and all other crewmen had gone down with the ship, as had almost everyone on the thing… only 10-15 out of 3000 survived. As soon as I knew the ship was going down, I found Xavier and pulled him to my cabin, which we had been sharing. I told him and we quickly packed bags. Mine had essentials, clothes, tarp, matches, rope, etc. In his bag, Xavier packed food and medicine. When the ship was more than ¾ sunken, we jumped, holding hands.

_DAY 1, PART 1_

I wake up on a dusty beach. The sand is a tannish yellow. I sit up and look around. It looks to be a small island. With no signs of civilization so far. The boat had sunk, who knows how far from here, so there is no wreckage to pick through, for survivors or supplies. Only a couple of wooden boards near the roaring water. I stand up and asses myself, I have a major headache when I touch my forehead, and soon, I realize why. I touch my forehead and my hand comes back down red with warm blood. I have a giant gash above my left eye, going from my eyebrow to my hairline. My right arm is throbbing, but not as much as my head, other than that, I feel perfectly fine. There are three other people lying on the beach. One is dressed as a cook. The other two, i don't know. Maybe passengers on the boat. There were only about five others around the beach, milling around. Either helping themselves with wounds, or helping others with wounds. There were three ways I could play this game.

1.) pretend to team with others 2.) actually team with others 3.) stay alone, only me and Xavier.

I decide one of the first two choices would be best. But first, I must find my boyfriend. Walking over to a random guy who lays on the beach, face down, I think about what Xavier was wearing. Doing this only gives me a headache, so I give up. As I get closer, I see he has no major injuries. I turn him over and realize it is Xavier! I shake him violently until he startles awake. Sitting back on my knees, I wait for him to take it all in. "Are you okay?" I ask him, helping him to sit up. He coughs a couple times then nods.

"Fine, you? Goodness...your forehead…" He pulls me in for a quick kiss then touches my forehead lightly. I love his Latin Spaniard accent, it comforts me.

"I'm fine. I promise," I smile and squeeze his hand reassuringly "Wheres your bag?" I have mine on my back. It's a lot heavier than it was on the ship, but only because of all the water on/in it. We look around a bit, and I find it a couple feet away from the water. Its buried deep into the sand, but its a lot less wet than mine… I pick up the green and red north face camping bag. Handing it to Xavier someone bumps into me from behind. I stumble but Xavier catches me. The person keeps walking, a bit faster than before. Angry, Xavier practically throws his bag back at me and storms after the man. I sigh and go after him. Grabbing his arm, before he reaches the guy.

"Look, I love how protective and everything you are, but just drop it okay? Please?" I really do love how overprotective he is of me, but sometimes he gets carried away. He nods, his face set into a scowl. Taking his bag once again, he takes a bottle of rubbing alcohol out of it. He cleans my wound tenderly. Even though he is very gentle, it still hurts, a lot. When hes done, he wraps me in a big warm hug. We stay like that for a while, then we both stand apart and smile. He holds me at arms length, making sure i have no other injuries.

"We have to set up a signal of some sort. Something, to let others know we're here." I tell him. We both know I'm right, but I'm not sure he'll agree to my idea. If I knw him enough, he won't. He will want me to be safe first, so a distress signal probably isn't one of his first priorities. I am.

"No. We need shelter, fire, food and, water. We have food," he taps his backpack, "and water bottles. I can get the firewood and maybe you can do the shelter? You are the architect." We both laugh briefly.

He reaches up and runs a hand through his short brown hair, making it all spikey. His pants are ripped at the knee and are soaking wet, the caramel skin under all his clothes glistening with sweat and water. I can feel sweat gathering on my brow as well, the pale sun beating down on us. I nod, slowly. He kisses my forehead and walks off into the green trees that begin about one kilometer from the water. I begin to walk off in almost the same direction, intent on getting sticks and branches and leaves. As soon as I enter the treeline, the dark sand, turns into mud and grass. The air turns sickly humid, so humid that sweat almost immediately begins dripping into my eyes. I stop and take my jacket off, leaving me in a green tank top. My shorts are still soaked and there isn't much I can do about that…. I find two long and thick branches that seem sturdy, each about seven feet long. If I could find two more of these, then I could have a decent shelter. But I want better than decent, if that is to happen, I'll need maybe six to eight more. And maybe four longer ones…

I set the branches down. Looking around, I find two more branches, about ten-twelve feet each. I slowly drag them all back to where I found Xavier on the beach. They are all very heavy, so I let them all fall to the ground and bend over, putting my hands on my knees. As I pant, trying to catch my breath, I realize how beautiful this beach actually is.

Its amazing, breathtaking really. The cool ocean water is a brilliant blue, reflecting the sunlight off of the rolling waves that crash down onto the sandy beach. The beach itself is peppered with rocks, pebbles, and sticks. The large palm trees sway in rhythm with the wind. The leaves rustling seem like they are whispering to me that it'll be okay. At this point, I'm not quite sure I believe that. Many people still mill around me, walking sluggishly some and others running to wherever. Some of them look in really bad shape, and I feel bad for not helping them, but I have to get done what I need to get done. Because the sooner that is done and the sooner Xavier is satisfied, the sooner we can start a signal.

Looking around more I find a shady spot under some large palm trees. Its not too far and if Xavier comes to the place I'm in now, he will easily spot me. I begrudgingly pick up the branches once again, and slowly trudge to the shady area. Throwing the branches down, I relieve myself of the enormous weight. They fall into a messy pile, annoying me. I kick them into a neater pile and sit with my back to the water, letting the breeze take over my aching body. As I begin to think up new plans of designs for the shelter, I feel a poke on my shoulder.

**And there it is. My first chapter to my first story. Some new characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Oh, and most of my 'days' on the island will be broken up into parts because they can get kinda long :) so yeah…. PLEASE read and review, i appreciate it greatly! ~kewlgirl~**


	2. Day 1 Part 2

**Hello again beautifuls! This is part 2 of day 1 on the island! Some new characters will be introduced, and I think this is going to be a good chapter…. so here goes nothing. please R&R and Enjoy! Oh and thank you to a guest, wish i knew who :/, for being my first review. So to guest, thank you, very much! **

"Hi, my name is Kasey. I need your help." A demanding voice startles me, along with a tap on the shoulder. I turn and look up slowly. Expecting to see a face but seeing a large round belly instead. I look up even further and see a woman, who seems to be in her late 20's or early 30's. She has dirty blonde hair whipping around her face and her brown eyes look puffy and red, as if she'd been crying. She's wearing a blue and white striped tank top and knee length jean shorts. Her moccasins are soaking wet in her left hand.

"Your… pregnant?" I ask, and then I realize how stupid the question is. Of course she's pregnant, looks like she's gonna pop any minute now… She laughs and nods slowly.

"Nearly nine months," she tries to sit down near me, but has some difficulty because of her large stomach. I shoot up and take her hand, helping her lower herself to the ground. Once she's seated and leaning against a tree, I sit comfortably across from her and then she talks. "Um, I have a question," her voice is panicked, and I feel deeply for her, honestly. I nod, letting her know to go on with the question. " You haven't seen a man in a blue polo shirt and bermuda shorts, have you? Short brown hair, dark eyes?" So she lost someone. Husband, or sibling. Or boyfriend. And for this I wish I had seen a man of this description. But unfortunately, I haven't.

"No, I'm sorry, Kasey, but I haven't." She nods looking down at her hands, which are rubbing circles on her stomach. I can tell this man she is searching for is someone she loves. I know this because she begins to cry, sob really. A deep ache in the pit of my heart begins. I know how she feels, I know how it feels to lose someone you love and drive yourself crazy looking for them. It happened with Xavier the first time … I move to comfort her, but she turns away, clearly not wanting me to. Respecting her, I sit away from her. She cries for a while, and I'm fine with that. She'll talk when she's ready. And if she decides to just walk away, that'll be okay to. But after a couple more minutes of seemingly endless weeping, she turns back to me. She wipes off her face and smiles warmly at me. I return it quickly, and ask if she is okay.

"Yeah, yeah. I think so. My uh- my husband, I haven't found him. I don't think i will…" she trails off and I shake my head. "Well you won't find him if you think like that! Think positive, I'm sure he's somewhere looking for you," I say, trying to make her stop feeling like that because I know that it sucks… Slowly and carefully I move next to her and put an arm around her shoulders awkwardly. She continues to sniffle.

"Hey, hey. Its okay," I say soothingly, an idea pops into my head. "What you need to do now, is protect yourself and this baby." This gets her attention. She stops sniffing and looks up at me through wet eyelashes. "I can help you," she rubs her stomach as I speak, looking back and forth between it and me.

"How?!" she gasps desperately. I can't help but feel bad for her, because I know she cares about her baby and a baby in a situation like this is not good.

"Join me. My boyfriend, his name is Xavier, he's a doctor. He can help with the baby. We can help with the baby." She nods slowly, looking up at the sky. Then she looks back to me. "You don't seem scared. Or nervous, or...anything," "I've read many books. I know how to survive out here. I've done it before, I can do it again." I nod, speaking the truth. I have done it before and I do believe that I can do it again. She nods again and says she'll join us.

"Amazing," I smile. "My name is Annabelle. I'm building a shelter, would you mind keeping an eye on these things while I go get more?" She nods and I smile getting up and walking away slowly. I walk into the forest/jungle, at this point I'm not entirely sure to call it. My red converse are getting quite dirty as i kick twigs and rocks out of my path. The cacophony of noises is amazing. Bugs fly past me, buzzing and whooshing. Birds fly into my path, then immediately away. Monkeys and other tree animals swish on up above my head, making leaves and branches fall. Whooping can be heard all around, along with growls and roars and crickets and frogs. The only thing I don't hear, is running water.

"Okay, focus Annabelle, focus," I tell myself. I need to find… two-six more seven foot branches and maybe three more ten foot ones. After 15 minutes milling around mostly the same area, and searching for the branches, I'm lucky enough to find four seven foot branches and three ten foot ones. I must say, they are very heavy and very difficult to carry all on my own. And I am seriously considering to go back, wait for Xavier and tell him to get them. But I don't. I get creative. Finding a leaf 15 feet long in length is not easy, but not impossible. Because I do find a leaf 15 feet long in length. When i do and drag it back to my pile of giant branches, I pile them all in a neat pile onto it.

I drag the leaf back to where Kasey and the others are hoping to god this leaf doesn't break. It doesn't, thank god. But by the time I get back to our area, the leaf is very battered. I discard of it somewhere in the trees and drag them to where the other neat pile is. "Here," I say aloud to Kasey. With great effort, she turns around to face me. Her face is still puffy and red, but I don't think she has cried anymore. But I wouldn't blame her if she had cried more. If I lost Xavier, I don't know what I'd do.

"I'm gonna need rope. Or something like it. I have some rope in my bag but, I'm pretty sure it might be useful some other time so I don't want use it here."

"um…" I look to Kasey for suggestions. She ponders for a moment, then says " I saw some grass over-there!" She points...west, I think. "We could tie some blades of it together. From what I saw, it was fairly strong." I nod. I'm not sure it'll hold, but at this point, its all we have. "Um, do you want me to go and get some for you?" she asks. I nod again and she smiles.

I help her stand up and then she waddles off slowly. I watch her go, wondering how it feels to be pregnant and know that your baby will be born on a deserted island with near to no medical supplies. But I don't want to imagine that pain, that hurt, that she must, be feeling right now. I shake my head, not wanting to think about it anymore.

I sit down, a plan suddenly popping into my head. I decide to put it right into action before I forget it. That tends to happen to me a lot. I get a wonderful idea and wait to do anything about it and within minutes, it slips my mind. Separating the branches into three piles I count how many are in each. I have three piles with two seven foot branches in each. All of the ten foot branches go in another. I realize I need two more seven foot branches.

I sit back waiting for Kasey or Xavier to come back, whichever comes first. I'll get more then, I don't want to leave all of our items unsupervised. Xavier it turns out, pops his head through the forest first. I smile, he's all sweaty and gross looking and when he comes near me, I sit up.

"Hey, love," he leans down to hug me and I push him away. He gives me a questioning look and I smile.

"No. I don't need your sweatiness adding to my dirtiness when we are on an island with no real, clean, water to bathe in," I state firmly. He laughs as he sets his bag down and drops some type of round fruit at my feet.

"Fine then," he says, mimicking a snarky tone. I smile and look him over. Even though he is covered in sweat, his clothes and shoes are completely dry. Mine are still soaked. I am still soaked. To the bone. "Theres a clearing, a couple kilometers in. The sun shines brightly there. Many fruit trees. Theres a pond, straight in the middle. freshwater." I smile and nod. Thats good. We have water and food. And soon a shelter. "I couldn't get any water, I forgot the bottles," He smiles sheepishly and I laugh.

"Of course you did," I say smiling and laughing. He takes my hand and fiddles with it. Then he stands, very abruptly. He leans and from my bag, he takes the four bottles I brought with. Empty metal bottles. As he reaches the tree line, I remember. "Oh! Xavier!" I say, loudly. Not quiet yelling, but loud enough. He turns to llok at me, wide eyed. "Kasey, she's a girl… Seven months pregnant, she needed help and I thought she could use us." He only smiles, nods and walks away.

I look up to see Kasey walking towards me. One hand is resting on her large stomach and the other holds many blades of thick and long grass.

**There you go. The second chapter, part two of day one on the island. I hope you like it, I'm not sure if I do, but I hope you do! Third and hopefully final part (hopefully) of day one should be up next week sometime before wednesday… so yeah. R&R!**


End file.
